


Two's a coincidence, three's a trend

by AliceInMarveland



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky Barnes have both his arms, Excessive Drinking, Innuendo, Like a lot of alcohol, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInMarveland/pseuds/AliceInMarveland
Summary: “ You know, this situation's starting to be oddly familiar.” The handsome brunet next to Steve said. Indeed, it had been the third or fourth time that Dark-Handsome (that how Steve had choose to call this man) and him had run into each other at a party. And yeah, sure, it could have been the occasion to chat a little, maybe get this guy's number.“ St'v, I thinka'-” Tony slurred just before bowing to the toilet to throw up_ again. Steve sight gently and rubbed his friend's back.That was the snag. You can't just flirt with someone while you're both helping your drunk-of-the-hell respective friends. Even if it happens on a regular basis.Or the "We both have friends who party too hard and we keep running into each other in the bathroom while we hold their hair back" AU no one asked for.





	Two's a coincidence, three's a trend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! So, this is my first fic...ever...and english is not my native language... so I apologize for any errors, I re-read it three times but it's not beta. 
> 
> I found the prompt idea on Tumblr, and the characters are obviously not mine (or Steve and Bucky would have kissed a loooong time ago)
> 
> The Stucky is the main pairing, the others are only mentioned.
> 
> Heavy drinking at parties is suggested : be careful ! Too much drinking can lead you to alcohol comas, so do it moderately !
> 
> Comments and feedbacks are appreciated ! Enjoy !

 

**Two's a coincidence, three's a trend**

 

“ You know, this situation's starting to be oddly familiar.” The handsome brunet next to Steve said. Indeed, it had been the third or fourth time that Dark-Handsome (that how Steve had choose to call this man) and him had run into each other at a party. And yeah, sure, it could have been the occasion to chat a little, maybe get this guy's number_ he was really hot, with his dark hair pulled into a loose bun, light stubble, gorgeous blue-greyish eyes, and fit like one of these statues of Greek athletes_ clearly Steve's type. And for the very little they've talk, Dark-Handsome was polite and funny, so...

Really, in a book, a movie or one of those TV shows for teenage girls, it would have been the stereotyped pattern, the moment when one of them asked the other's number_ Steve had seen the other man checking him out so he knew the interest was mutual. But books, movies and TV shows tend to be a bit more glamorous than reality. That, or Steve really had an awful karma.

“ St'v, I thinka'-” Tony slurred just before bowing to the toilet to throw up_ again. Steve sight gently and rubbed his friend's back. Thanks God, Tony had not long hair like Dark-Handsome's friend, whom was as wasted as Steve's own.

That was the snag. You can't just flirt with someone while you're both helping your drunk-of-the-hell respective friends. Even if it happens on a regular basis.

 

**Three months ago**

 

“ Hey America's Sweetheart, got any plan for Friday's night?” Steve looked up to the people joining him. Tony was a nice guy_ highly intelligent, funny, caring even if he would die rather than admit it. But he was also pretty arrogant, could be a pain in the arse and was incredibly stubborn. Don't get him wrong, Steve knew he was at the very least equally tenacious, but not in the same way. Where Steve would never backfire from a battle, as desperate as it seems_ and it had happened frequently when he was just a teenage bag of skin and bones_ Tony would keep calling all of his friends by various nicknames that he had personally chosen, even when asked to _stop before someone stabs him with a fork_. And Lord knew it took a lot of balls to carry on after one of Natasha's deadly threat.

“I told you to stop calling me that” Steve stated half-heartedly. He shifted himself so that Tony, Sam, and Natasha could sit next to him. They had all bonded during their first year of university, and since then, tried to at least spend lunchtime together, even with their various schedules.

Tony replied “ Not my fault that you look likes the perfect son-in-law, with your blond hair and big blue puppy eyes. Or maybe more like a boy scout? What do you think, Sam?”

“I think you should shut up and eat.” Sam retorted. The man with a goatee gasped, feigning hurt “Well, anyway, you're busy Friday?” Steve shook his head “ Don't think so, why?”. “Big party at Quill's, we can't miss that !” Tony exclaimed meanwhile Natasha said “ Knowing him, you can't guess?”. The blond smiled lightly. Being an engineering student, you could expect Tony to be a never-going-out nerd, but you'd be very wrong. Tony Stark was a real party animal, and very proud of it. “Alright, I'll come.” he agreed.

The party went well. Nothing special to be noted: the music was nice, there was a lot of people without it being too crowded (Quill's house was frigging huge), they had a good time, nothing really new. At some point, Sam and Natasha both disappeared, surely to go dancing, and Steve stayed with a very sentimental-drunk Tony babbling about the “majestic, beautiful sass” he was after for months. Steve rarely left Tony's side when his friend was more than tipsy. Call him mother hen, but after that one time when he found the engineer student beaten up in a corner _Tony had drank so much that he didn't even remembered his aggressor's face or why they started fighting_ the blond always kept him in sight when he had a bit much of alcohol.

And, as in eighty-five percent of their party-time, at one point, Tony flew to the bathroom. “ 'Scuse me, Steve, but I thin' the salmon's headin' up the river” he mumbled before running up to the toilet. Steve worried a bit: Tony had his fair amount of booze and something bad could happen, so he went after him. Steve was rubbing Tony's back and kept his friend's necklace_ a miniature reactor, Tony called it_ out of the way. The man with a goatee was still gripping the toilet when someone tried to open the door. Steve saw the doorknob twist and a voice hissed while knocking multiple times on the wood “ Hey, you done here?! If you're fucking, go find somewhere else!!”. Charming, Steve thought. “ Yeah, I finish throwin' up my guts an' the toilet is yours !” Tony shouted back. Luckily, he was already getting back on his feet. Steve helped him by putting his arm around his friend's waist, because Tony was stumbling a little.

As soon as he opened the door, a green tornado ran to the place where Tony was paying his tribute to Bacchus seconds earlier, and did just the same. “Where did you- Oh there you are!” That's when Steve met Dark-Handsome for the first time. The man smiled apologetically “Uh, sorry. Hope he wasn't too rude?”. Steve smiled back and tried very hard not to look to much at this man like the piece of eye-candy he was “No, no harm done.”. Dark-Handsome scratched his neck “ He's not a bad guy, just can't handle alcohol.” The man in green rose immediately like some indignant ostrich “ HEY! I am perfectly capable of-” and dip back middle sentence. Steve's living wet-dream scurried to him and held the other's long, black hair out of his face. At the same moment, Steve's mobile started ringing and a picture of Natasha flipping the bird appeared. She always hated pictures. Steve would have like to talk a bit with Dark-Handsome, but it was clearly not the place nor the time. “ Well, uh... Good luck. For both of you.” he said awkwardly. Pale blue-greyish eyes turned to Steve, along with a warm smile “Thanks, man.”

As Steve accompanied Tony, he couldn't help but feel a tiny twist of disappointment. Well, that's just a missed opportunity. There are tons of hot guys, after all.

 

**Two months ago**

 

To be honest, Steve had completely forgot about Dark-Handsome. They were at a club, that time, and Tony was having a drinking contest with Natasha. Which proves that he had to be already slightly intoxicated, because they all knew better than to challenge Natasha's drinking skills. The girl was Russian, for Christ's sake.

“ You want me to stay with him?” Sam offered. The blond shook his head with a smile “ Nah, it's good. Go dancing, don't worry.” He had seen how his dark-skinned friend was eyeing a girl at another table, whom seemed equally interested. “ You sure?” insisted Sam. “Yes, go on, tigger.” Steve smirked, his eyes sparkling with amusement. Sam was by no means a womaniser, but he did enjoy the press of another body when he was dancing. He always denied it, teasing that the role of playboy was already owned by Tony. Whom chose that exact moment to yell “Take THAT, Red-headed Molotov !” before downing another shot. Natasha, looking non-plussed as ever, tippled her Mind Eraser and turned toward Steve. “ Sam's gone?” she asked. “Yeah, went dancing. You're okay?”. The red headed smirked “ As fresh as ever. Which is not our genius's case.”. Tony was about to reply when he paled and promptly stand up. “ You need any help?” asked Steve. “ Yeah, to cross the crow... Fuck, can't they stop shakin' like they're electrocuted?” mumbled Tony.

Both men crossed the human tide to the bathroom. Tony rushed to the first open door and threw up. Steve patted his back and kept this annoying necklace out of the way. “ You know you shouldn't challenge Nat” he couldn't help but say. “She start'd it” the engineer grunted. Steve rolled his eyes “Sure. Come on, let's get your mouth clean.” and helped him up to the sink.

Tony was rinsing his mouth when the door opened on two men, one helping the other not to crash on the floor. Steve froze for one second, ready to swear he knew them. Then it all clicked together: it was the hot guy and his not-so-friendly drunk friend from Quill's party. Visibly he had made an impression on Dark-Handsome, because the brunet smiled at him “ Oh, hey !”. The other man, once again dressed in green, removed himself while slurring “ I don't need your help, 'm not a fucking baby.” Dark-Handsome helped him to the toilet and hold the long strands of raven-black out “Yeah, yeah, sure thing.” He hadn't bothered to close the cabin's door and turned his attention toward Steve “Sorry, it's a bit cringe but... I've already seen you, no?”.

The blond felt strangely keen that the stranger remembered him “ Yeah, under similar circumstances... It was at another party.” Dark-Handsome's eyes lightened with recollection “Oh yeah! At Peter's! And we were already with these two party animals, if I remember.” Steve laughed a little “ Yes, we were already playing nurses, back then. I swear he's not always like that.” Dark-Handsome chuckled “Well, can't say I'd mind seeing you in one of these little nurse dresses.”. He abruptly stopped “ Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or... ugh, please, tell me you're not some homophobic bully that will beat my ass?” Steve quickly shook his head “ No, not at all ! First, I hate bullies, and second, I'm bisexual so...”. Then it was his turn to cringe awkwardly “Sorry, it's weird to states that out of nowhere...” “No no, not at all!” The other man interrupted him before adding “ Well, I mean, I was kinda the one leading to this so...” Steve smiled and joked “ Exactly, that's your whole fault, you should be ashamed.” Dark-Handsome laughed lightly, and it seems that the sound purred inside Steve, more than the loud music pulsing through the bathroom's door.

Tony raised his face up and mumbled something about needing fresh air. Steve didn't want to stop talking with Dark-Handsome but he wasn't the type to let his friend for some flirt, as burning hot said flirt was. Besides, he hadn't even flirt with Dark Handsome. Or talking about his sexuality was considered as flirting? The comment about him in a dress surely sounded like some kind of flirt but- wait, did that means Dark Handsome had started flirting with him? Tony groaned something unintelligible, drawing back the blond's attention. “ I, uh, gotta go” he said. He wanted to ask this guy to wait for him, just the time to throw Tony in Natasha's care, but it sounded cliché. And vaguely creepy. “ Well, see you around, I guess” Steve added half joking, half hoping.

Just when he was turning his heels, supporting his friend, Dark-Handsome called out “Wait !”. Steve twirled instantly “Yes?”. But then, Dark-Handsome just said “I, uh, have some mint gum. For your friend. It lessens the bad taste and can help to sober him up a bit.”. Steve smiled, a bit disappointed. “Yes, that'd be very nice. Thanks.” Dark-Handsome stood up and Steve noticed that he was barely taller than him. Fumbling in his pocket, the sober brunet finally retrieved a little silver rectangle. Steve, still grasping Tony with one arm, took it. When their skins touched, the blond felt the pleasing chill of the other's fingers. They was surprisingly cool, and it was far from being unpleasant in the club clammy atmosphere. Dark-Handsome looked longly in Steve's eyes, and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but his brother-in-hair length choose this time to regurgitate loudly, breaking the moment. “Thanks” Steve repeated while tucking the gum in his hand, before leaving.

He quickly delivered Tony back at their table, with Natasha, and raced back to the bathroom. Only to find a horny couple who shrieked when he entered.

He had a second chance, and he had brilliantly failed to take it. 

 

 

**One month ago**

 

This time, Steve didn't forgot Dark-Handsome. The man even appeared in one or two of Steve's most heated dreams and, well... Steve's just a man, a man with needs, and touching himself while thinking about these dazzling eyes, these pouty lips, or these arms that seem strong enough to lift Steve up against the wall and then slowly sink him on- em. You get the idea.

The thing is, Steve was not the sex-craving type. Since his last relationship_ a beautiful girl studying biochemistry named Sharon_ he had had just one intercourse with someone else, and that had been like one months ago. His hands was enough. So if it was only lust that drove him to Dark-Handsome, it had to be a really high one. But Steve wouldn't mind to go on a date, maybe dates, with him, to get to know him better. In fact, the idea sounded rather appealing.

And he had barely exchanged ten sentences with him. In bathrooms. While their respective friends were busy puking their tonsils off. Really classy.

He went at more parties and scanned people, looking for chestnut strands and piercing eyes, or a flash of green. If Green-And-Frowny_ after all, he, too, deserved an appellation_ was here, Dark-Handsome should be around. Steve even spend more time at the bathroom, resulting in Tony making jokes about him growing incontinent. All of it in vain. Zero, nada, niet. And finally, Steve's karma improved.

Steve was, once again, kneeled next to a rather wasted Stark, at another party, but this time in the street bordering the house of their host. There was a queue for the bathroom and Tony had felt so sick that they had urged outside, to not garnish the floor and walls of_ Steve didn't even remember their host's name. Then there was a bit of a noise near them and... “ Oh, it's you !” Dark-Handsome smiled at him before helping Green-And-Frowny to the ground. “Seriously, it's, like the third time we run into each other? I'm starting to think it's some gag or hidden camera shit.” Steve chuckled “ Yeah, tell me about it. Though now we improve, we're getting a change of pattern !”. Dark-Handsome laughed and there it was again, the purring-like sensation inside Steve's chest.

It seemed slightly less awkward, for some reason. Maybe because Steve did had a few more drinks than usual. So he gathered his courage “ Hey, um, I wanted to ask-” but he was cut shortly after. “Ew, that's out of the table !” Green-And-Frowny spat while getting up again. Dark-Handsome turned his head toward him, looking slightly annoyed “What?”. Green-And-Frowny looked disgusted “ I'm not gonna stay so close to an'ther man's puke.” Tony rose his head, visibly feeling insulted “Hey! You dun hafta stay here ! We were there first, so go fin' your own spot to throw up!”. It was apparently the wrong thing to say, the other man hissed like a mad cat “ Well I'm sure as hell not stayin' this close t' some unworthy scrap like you!”. Tony jumped to tremulous knees “ Then please get your pretentious ass outta here, thou who is so pompous, o high and mighty brat !”. And that was it. Green-And-Frowny scrambled to his feet, snarling insults and storming away. “ No, Loki ! Wait!” Dark-Handsome pursued him, stopped midway to look at Steve with something like regret in his greyish eyes, and rushed after his friend.

Steve stayed on the ground, next to a still-vomiting Tony, looking as once again this man slip through his fingers. _I didn't even asked him his name_ , he thought sadly.

 

**Five days earlier**

 

The thing is, Steve is stubborn as hell. He was clearly not himself when he had let Dark-Handsome go: if it was not for the alcohol (and Tony risking to choke himself in his own regurgitation if left alone), the blond would have chase his not-really-obsession-but-close-enough to at least get his name. He messed up, but he was not gonna give up. That's something Steven Grant Rogers had never done and will never do. So, he improvised with his limited resources.

He had never been at so much parties in such little time. He basically went to all these he heard about, at the point that he, for once, was the one dragging the rest of his group. He did try to find Dark-Handsome in less extreme ways, but Quill didn't remind any blue eyed guy with long brown hair stuck with another long but black haired guy who didn't handled alcohol. If Tony was delighted_ more parties mean more fun_ Sam and Nat quickly grew suspicious. Eventually, he spilled the bean.

“ Wait, you mean you're getting all stalker-like because a guy makes you hot?” Tony asked bluntly. Natasha glared at the engineer and smirked “ And you didn't even realised while you where there all the times they met, although Steve is not particularly subtle when he likes someone.”. Said man was embarrassed as hell and could feel his ears burning. Thankfully, Sam cut it all “C'mon guys, give him a break. Although, Steve... Creeping near bathrooms in every parties we get, I'm not sure it's a good method.” The blond winced “ Hey, I'm not creeping near bathrooms. I just... want to maximise my chances.” The red-headed girl snort “ Yeah, right. So... you don't even know his name? Did he had a tattoo, or something specific?” Steve shook his head “ No, not that I have seen.”. Sam suggested “What about his friend? Something significant that could help us to find him?” Steve grimaced “ Well, if extremely petulant and sulky count as significant...”.

The blond started to play with his bottle of water, looking pensive. Partying this much exhausted him, which started to tarnish his work. Nothing to worry, but he did studied less and that was not a good thing. Why did he stuck to that man ? Sure, he was hot. Like, all-that-Steve-liked-in-a-man hot. And he seemed nice. But was that really worth all the fixation the blond created? Wasn't it too extreme?

Than it hits him like a train.

“ Oh crap ! I'm such an idiot !”. Three faces spun to him in perfect synchronisation. Steve explained “ I didn't thought that the other guy might be his boyfriend!”. Sam pursed his lips “Oh.”. “How were they acting toward each other?” Natasha asked. “I don't know, normal-like I guess... but one of them was continuously throwing up, so, not the best moment for making out or that sort of thing...”The blond felt like the dumbest moron of this universe. Why didn't he thought about it sooner? The pair was always together, and Dark-Handsome always stayed at Green-And-Frowny's side... He'd been clinging to that man without even knowing if he was single. After all, he wasn't even sure the dude was gay! Making a joke about a man in a dress being desirable and hoping someone's not homophobic doesn't necessarily means you like men, right? “ Fuck, maybe I've been swallowed by my own head, imagining this connection or whatever...” He dreaded. Sam squeezed the blond's knee and Natasha patted his shoulder while Tony looked sorry. Steve kept going “ I mean, maybe he's not interested in men... Or if he is, maybe he's already dating that Loke guy or something...”

Tony straighten right then, his eyes wide “ Wait, what? Loke? Don't you mean Loki?”. Surprised by his reaction, Steve replied “ Uh, yeah, maybe, it was a foreign name... I think it was that, Loki, yes... Why?” he suddenly felt very hopeful “You know him?”

Then Tony Stark, future engineer, major in sciences, genius among the genius, exclaimed “ Of course I know him, he's the one I've been trying to sleep with since last year !”. Steve gapped at him for a second, before yelling “ And you couldn't have said so sooner ?!” “Well excuse me not to detail to you the list of persons I wanna fuck, Rogers!” “ That's not what I mean ! You've been with me every single time we ran into each other, and you tell me just now that you knew one of them?!” “ I don't remember them because I was so drunk I could have take Sam for my deceased grand-mother, and even if I did, how could I knew you were chasing one of them like a lost puppy?!” “ Guys, GUYS!” Sam mediated immediately “Calm the hell down ! Why do you always get carried away like that? Gee...”. Natasha agreed “ He's right, no need to jump on each other like that... Steve, you couldn't expect Tony to tell you if you didn't told him you were looking for someone, and Tony, you really are stupid sometimes. Like we said, Steve's not very subtle when someone catch his interest. Now, let's just see what we know so he can finally get this dude's name.”

Tony shrugged “ I don't know the other, and I'm not even sure for Loki, but... petulant and sulky? Yeah, sounds like him.”. Steve reminded “You both started fighting the last time we saw them... It was like, four weeks ago? About, uh... the place to puke.” Tony made a disgusted face “Ew. Well, let's hope he remember as less of this part as me, or else, I can say goodbye to my already very tinies chances with him. He had long, raven black hair? Slightly pointed nose? Very pale and on the frail side but spitting acid?” Steve just nodded. Yup, sounded like Green-And-Frowny.

“Okay, I think we got the Mercutio to your Romeo. Loki is Thor's adopted brother. You know Thor, the guy with us in gym? Big beefy blond, speaks like he came from another time, hair longer than Nat?” Steve remembered clearly. On the other hand, Thor was hard not to notice. But he seemed nothing like his brother...

Tony kept going “Listen, knowing Loki, the possibility that he's dating your crush are almost nonexistent.” Seeing Steve was still unsure, Natasha chimed in “Even if they are, it won't kill you to try. But you know what they say: if one is an accident, two's a coincidence and three's a pattern.”. Steve frowned “ Are you really quoting one of your teenage show right now?”. Natasha shrugged “ It's less stereotyped that some shit about destiny.”. Tony said “One point for our Russian Little Mermaid. I'll see Thor tomorrow morning in chemistry and ask him if he'd like to organise something this week. I'm sure he'll say yes, he didn't get to do anything lastly because of some night work that ended recently. We get there and voilà!” Steve pointed “Wouldn't it be simpler to just ask Thor who his brother's friend is and where to find him?”. Tony vigorously negated “ Nope, too stalker-ish. And even if Loki's not the King of popularity, he does have a good amount of friends. Might as well look for a need in a haystack.” The blond surrendered “ Alright, then...”

The day after, at lunchtime, Tony came triumphantly announce that the party at Thor's was due to the end of the week. He demanded a macaron from Paul as his prize.Steve told him to shove it up his arse.

Natasha couldn't come because she had promised Clint, her boyfriend, to go with him at his family's diner the same day ( “C'mon, I' haven't seen you in soooo long and it's gonna be boring as hell without youuu”) but Sam could come and take care of Tony when he'll get too drunk. The engineer promised he wouldn't drink that much, but the rest of the group remained suspicious.

Steve couldn't wait.

 

**Now**

 

“ You know, this situation's starting to seems oddly familiar.”

You can't just flirt with someone while you're both helping your drunk-of-the-hell respective friends. Even if it happens on a regular basis. Because this is on one of the highest level on the scale of the most cringe way to get acquainted. But screw cringe. Steve was stubborn and he was determined to finally, _fucking finally_ , make a move toward Dark-Handsome. He was still holding Tony's necklace and left shoulder, while Dark-Handsome kept Green-And-Frowny's long hair out of the way. Steve opened his mouth to once for all strike up a conversation, before something else_ a horny couple, someone with a small bladder, another drunk, the police, _even a goddam meteorite_ _ stops them like before. But before he could say anything, Dark-Handsome smiled to him “ I realised I didn't even know your name, after all these times we ran into each other. So, presentations are required, don't you think? I'm Bucky. Bucky Barnes.”

Steve didn't believed it. It was that simple? Why did he had to get all nervous and over-thinking? Dar- Bucky was so natural, so simple. Because in the end, it really was. Steve wanted to laugh at his own stupidity. Noticing he still hadn't answered to Bucky, he quickly replied “Steve Rogers. Really nice to meet you. I'd like to shake your hand but...” The brunet laughed “ I get what you mean. So, Steve... you coming here often?” he asked while wiggling his eyebrows. Steve couldn't help but chuckle “ Helping my wasted friend? Well, I was sure you could tell since the times !”. Tony emerged from the toilet seat to slur “ St've, listen, I- I think I- Think we foun'-” Steve face burned when he understood what Tony tried to notify “ Sure, sure Tony, come on, let's get you all clean” _and shut your mouth before you pass me as a stalker freak_ , the blond added mentally.

He was still close to Tony, who rinsed by the sink, but stayed near Bucky. “ We could say they shouldn't drink this much, but he who was without sin throw the first stone” the sober brunet noted lightly. Steve tries to defend his friend “ Tony's not always that drunk, and he handle it pretty well... He just doesn't know when to stop.”. Bucky approved “I know that. I was not being judgmental, that'd be pretty hypocrite. Besides, Loki can be really fun when he drank too much.” It was a good occasion to know, so Steve wondered innocently “ So, how did you two met? You look like good friends...” Bucky grinned “ Actually, I'm more his brother's friend, Thor. The last four months or so, Thor worked nights at his girlfriend father's enterprise. He was a bit worry about his baby bro which always ends up wasted at big parties, so I offered to look after him. S' not like spending some time at parties while keeping an eye on Loki was the worst thing in the world. At first, Loki was scandalised and sworn up and down that it was infantilisation. He eventually stopped whining when he saw that I didn't followed his every move like some guard dog, just when he needed a hand in bathroom and to drive back home.”

Loki fled with as much dignity as he could gather “ Shaddup Barnes... 'm not an infant... and I dun need a babysitter for Chrissake...” His friend smiled fondly “ Sure kid.” Visibly feeling insulted, the younger man headed for the sink while mumbling at Tony to move on. “ But why are you here if Thor's nightly work is over? It have to be, because he's right here...” Steve stated. “ Yeah, ended yesterday actually. Well, Thor just invited me and old habits die hard, I guess... I saw him stumbling to the bathroom so...”

Loki had ended rinsing his mouth off and was wiping himself, when Bucky stopped talking to the blond to ask “ You feelin' better, kid?”. The other looked simply fuming “ If you keep calling me like that I'll-” “He's right” Tony (that had remained surprisingly quiet until then) supported him “He's only one year younger than us, and is at the very least as intelligent as us. Give him some credit.” And suddenly oddly eloquent, too. Did he finally recognised Loki and sobered up to better impress him? Or maybe he just expelled enough alcohol to be intelligible again. Nevertheless, it seemed like he did mark points toward Loki.

Steve jumped on the occasion “ Well, giving that our friends look better... do you have people to go back to, or...?” Bucky grinned wildly “ I was about to ask you the same, but was afraid you'd take me for the give-friends-up type.”

That's how Steve and Bucky found themselves in Thor's kitchen_ the music was less loud here than in the living room_ and get to talk while nursing on their drinks. Steve learned that Bucky was the apprentice of Mr Dernier, the head-chef of this really good restaurant downtown called The Howling Commando, and Steve told him he was studying European History. They talked about their families, and Steve felt a rush of affection while observing the tenderness written all over the brunet's face when he talked about his sisters. Steve confessed that even if he did missed his father, dead in a car crash when he was only five, he had been very happy with his mother, a strong-willed woman who fought tooth and nails for him back then. They spoke about musics, movies, books, the countries they'd like to visit, the silly things they did when they were kids. The more they talk, the more Steve liked the other man. Bucky was witty, caring, smart, and very funny. It almost felt too good to be true. And besides, the attraction looked mutual. The brunet poked Steve's side to gently make fun of him, took his wrist to look at his watch, carefully touched Steve's hand with his pinky, then with all five chilled fingertips when he saw that the blond made no move to dislodge him.

They were sharing their biggest dream when Bucky confessed his was to open his own restaurant, and Steve admitted he'd like to open an art gallery that he'd named after his mother. “ That's really sweet” Bucky smiled softly. Steve chuckled “ Tony always say it's another proof that I'm the living cliché of America's Sweetheart.” “Well, screw him” the long-haired man said “I think it's the most beautiful tribute you could make to her and as such, it's valuable. Besides it's your dream, so no one have any right to judge it.” Steve felt strangely touched. He had understood that Bucky, as charming as he was, was not hypocritical, so he must have thought what he said, even in the slightest. After a little second, the blond asked “ Could I try your cooking, if I go to your restaurant?” The request looked like it pleased Bucky_ his greyish eyes sparkled_ and he responded “Sure, as long as one day you show me some of your drawing.” Steve was surprised. He did say he would like to open a gallery, but he never talked about his sketches. “ What makes you think there are any?” he asked curiously. The smile on Bucky's lips was extraordinary soft “ There's charcoal residues under your nails”. His pointer fingertip gently skimmed the edging between white and skin tone, where slight black strands had sneaked. Steve burst in laughing, equally embarrassed_ he didn't want to pass for a dirty pig_ and happy of the other's attention. “ Quiet the observer, aren't you?” the blond teased. “Only when it's something that interest me” Bucky hummed. Steve's tongue passed on his lips. He saw pale eyes following the movement. He did it again, slower, just to entice Bucky. “So...” he kept on with his voice a notch lower “What would you do to me?” The aroused surprise in Bucky's eyes confirmed that his innuendo had done its effect, so Steve precise quickly “ To eat. What would you cook me, if I ever have the chance?”

He saw Bucky's nostrils flare, and perceived the mischief, both in greyish pupils and in the curve of his smile. “ Well...” Bucky started, and _shit, didn't that sounded like a purr?_ “ I think that if I could, if we had the time, I'd give you the whole formula. I like to be very thorough, y'know? If we didn't, I'd settle for something quick, just as satisfying, but a single thing. Maybe not the main course, though. That way, you'd have to come back. But I'd like to think that even if I gave you the whole thing, you'll come back for it again. I know a lot of recipes, so you could have a very diverse experience each time. Though I admit there are classics that can't be dethroned.” Steve started to breath hard. Alright, he did started the fight_ and Lord, what a fight it was. If all fights were like this, he'd stand up even more for it_ but he hadn't plan that Bucky would tease him back by...talking about food. In a surprisingly ambiguous way. He didn't even know that was possible !

Bucky kept going, grinning like the cat who got the canary. “ So, back to our plan... For a starter, I'll give you something light. Of course it'll be good, but the real goal here is to whet the appetite, rile you up a little, you see? A good starter is when it leads to hunger, when the one you're servicing wants more.” Bucky's voice dropped an octave, and even though he felt like he was on fire, Steve shivered. The brunet's cool fingers caressed aerially the blond's wrist, his palm, his twitching phalanges, while he kept talking barely louder than a whisper “ As I was telling you, the secret is to be light. Lots of people like to skip the starter. That's a shame.”

Maybe it was the way Bucky was telling it_ his tone, his gorgeous smirk, the teasing touch_ maybe the man just knew how to pluck Steve's fertile-and-slightly-horny-now imagination, maybe both, maybe it was something else, but Steve was growing a little hard. Like some desperate virgin teenager. The blond man's breathing became erratic. Goddam, it wasn't even real dirty talk! _Pulls yourself together, Rogers_! But Bucky wasn't done. Hell no.Without breaking eye contact, Bucky's hand went higher on Steve's wrist, drawing a gentle line on his arm, the hollow of his elbow, his bicep. “ Then, the main course. I think I'll give you something spicy and sweet. It's a rather nice combination. Kinda make me think about you, to be honest.” His fingertips migrated to Steve's chest, slow enough that if the blond wanted, he could stop him. But Steve didn't want him to stop. Quiet the contrary. He would have grasped the cook's hand and shove it down his pants if he wasn't suspicious that Bucky would still keep teasing him. “It'd be really hot... Would you be able to take it?” the brunet asked a bit cockily. “ I can take whatever you give me and then some” Steve replied huskily, before adding in a smirk “The real question is... would it be enough? Would you completely satisfy my needs?”. This time, it was Bucky's breath which stutter, and a dark cloud of desire fogged his dilated pupils. “ Oh, I think I can satisfy you just right.” he whispered darkly. His pointer circled the first buttons of Steve's shirt and slid in the little slits between each minuscule plastic spheres, grazing the skin underneath and going back over the fabric.

Steve wanted to tie this man to some bedposts and rode him mercilessly, to give him a taste of his own medicine. Bucky kept going “ I'll put myself personally to it, to make sure that you liked it. That you'll keep thinking about it. That you'll still taste it on your tongue days after. I'll make it so good for you...” Steve let a surprised squee when he felt Bucky tweaking his right nipple. Just a light pinch, a tantalising rub of the other man's thumb on the still covered nub, and Bucky's hand dropped slowly to the blond's ribs. “ Bucky” he managed to articulate through his lust-clouded brain. His sweet tormentor kept going. “ And then, when you'll think you can't have anything anymore, I'll bring dessert. Some people think it's too much, but I'm convinced you're as greedy as I am, aren't you? No, I don't think you'll turn it down. So I'll give you something sweet and thick, maybe with some chocolate.”

Aaaand that's when Steve discovered he had some kind of weird food-play fetish. Or a Bucky talking about meals fetish. Or maybe just a everything-remotely-linked-to-Bucky fetish. Said man's hand headed to the blond's crotch, but abruptly turned to settle on his hip. “Buck-” Steve half-growled half-begged. The dark haired man chuckled, but the sounds was hoarse. _At least, this jerk's plan seemed to backfire a little._ He had also edged closer to Steve, their faces so close they almost touched. Silky chestnut strands caressed the blond's cheek “Waddya say, Stevie? Would you take it all? Or will I have to lick your fingers for you? Because they'll be all sticky at the-” He didn't get to finish. Steve snapped and his hand gripped Bucky's neck, turning his face so they could finally kiss. The long-haired man must have been waiting for that, too, or had been about to do the same, because he opened his lips instantly. His fingers moved to Steve's jeans and he squeezed the blond's cock through the rough denim. His other hand wedged on a soft, warm cheek. They kissed hungrily, letting all the tension they'd build explode in their mouthes. Bucky nipped at Steve's bottom lip, before soothing it with his tongue. An exhaled moan echoed in the kitchen. Steve retaliated by pulling on the cook's hair to expose his throat, leaving bites and wet kisses on his way there. “Fuck_ Steve, God_ do it again” Bucky hissed. He blindly pulled down the blond's fly while Steve desperately tried to get ride of the other man's shirt.

The door kicked opened, startling them. A very aroused-looking Loki was snogging a very happy-looking Tony, already undressing each other. However, the newcomers did froze when they took notice of the other couple. “What the-what were you two doing here?!” Loki yelled, outraged. Bucky snapped his hand back from his almost-lover's pants to wrap it around the blushing blond's hip_ God, if Tony remembered this, he wouldn't drop it for months. “ Just what you were about to do, kid. No need to play all judgemental.” Bucky casually sneered. Tony chose that moment to cheer “ Ste-vie! So you did get your Romeo's number?”. Steve became even redder “ Shut it Tony !” he hissed. But the engineer babbled “ No but, 's good, 'cause we were kinda worried you'll get all depressed 'cause your crush had slipped out again !”. Bucky perked toward Steve, amusement clear in his eyes “ You noticed me before tonight?”. Tony laughed “ Ya kiddin'? He's been pinning for you since-” “TONY! Shut the fuck up!” He wanted to disappear. If for some mysterious reasons a black hole opened right here, right now, he would gladly jump into it. Things had went so well, and Steve had already planed how he'd asked Bucky's number after their little intercourse. He would have ask him on a date and... And Tony had to ruin everything by opening his stupid mouth. Bucky was going to find him so creepy. Steve was cut off his death-wish by Loki's pale hand kicking him and his almost-had-been-but never-would-now lover out.

Bucky bursted in laugh “ Well, that was unexpected.” Steve was mortified. Bucky eyed him with a smile “ So... you had a crush on me before tonight?”. Steve looked down, deflated. “For my defence, it was not as cringe as he made it sounds...” _Nice try, Rogers_. “ Alright, the first time I saw you, I thought you were really hot but that's all. The second time, you just... stuck in my brain a bit, and I regretted to not have asked your name or number, or even chat a bit more with you, but it would have been weird because we were both helping our drunk friends so... Gosh, sorry. I'm not some obsessive freak and you-” but Steve spotted Bucky's smile. Which was not disgusted or aversive or anything like that. Just a genuine smile. No pity, no reject. “Ya know, Stevie” he started “ Maybe it's not the most appealing how-we-met story, but at least we're originals. That'll make something to tell to our friends.”

Steve looked at him with big dumb eyes. Was he really saying what Steve thought he was...? Bucky took back his hand and pulled the blond closer to him “ If you think you were creepy because you didn't give up since that times in the bathrooms, we'll be a couple of creeps. I've asked Thor if he knew you or your friend, but he didn't and I tried to find you. I had nothing until tonight and there you were !” Steve felt the knot in his stomach vanished. After all these missed opportunities, everything just... went so smoothly? Not that he was complaining. Like, not at all. Actually, his karma didn't sucked too bad. Grinning, the blond intertwined his fingers with Bucky's cool ones “ Does that means you'll accept to go on a date?”. Bucky smiled and kissed him furtively on the lips “I was about to ask you after... well, after what didn't happened. God, for one second, I really considered to punch them.” Steve laughed “ No kidding... I wanted to strangle Tony. By the way, just... In the kitchen? Really? He doesn't have a space of his own in his house? Why didn't they just go to Loki's room?”. Bucky shrugged “ Maybe they didn't want to risk themselves with the stairs. Or maybe Loki just wanted to defile his father's brand new kitchen. Kid can be pretty sly, and their relation is a bit strained.” Steve pouted. He would have preferred that Loki didn't chose this particular moment to retaliate against his father. Or at least, after Bucky and him had drew an orgasm of the other. Bucky seemed to understand his frustration right on the moment. He looked at Steve with a wicked grin “ You know... that also means his room is free. And personally, I'm not against a little payback against these cock-block. So...”

Steve considered it. It was rather rude. And not the better starts for a cordial relationship. But Loki had been an ass every time they met. And with a bit of luck, Thor's brother would hold it against Tony, which would be a nice revenge from his friend's embarrassing speech. Icing on the cake, that would at least prove Tony that Steve was not some America's Sweetheart. However, the blond wanted to take all the benefits he could “Depends. You'll let me have a real hand-made meal cooked by you?” he asked, faking ponder. Bucky smiled “ You free Thursday evening?" "Free as a bird." "Then that's settle.” Steve smirked “ Alright, I'm in.” Bucky feigned chagrin “Well, I was hopping to be the one doing you, but I'm versatile.” Steve laughed and slapped him lightly on the shoulder “ Shut up and lead the way, perv.” Bucky mocked a salute “Aye Aye, Captain!” and pulled him by their joined hands with a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go, I hope it wasn't too bad... Thanks you for reading ! I might make a sequel, if people are interested in it...


End file.
